Belladonna at Backlash
by Sniphles2000
Summary: Blake wants a push in the WWE so much and when it's offered to her by a certain someone, she just can't resist.


_Backlash… The next Pay per view in the WWE. Everyone was feeling the nerves, ready to show the world what they're made of, help build their stories and attempt to become a champion. Most of the big stars were booked... Leaving a certain up and comer out._

"Gugh! I'm sick of getting booked like this! It's because I'm a Faunus, isn't it!?" _The clearly annoyed voice of a girl could be heard in the locker rooms, ranting to herself. This was Miss Blake Belladonna, the newest member of the women's roster in the WWE and the first Faunus to ever be hired by the company. Blake had just finished her match on RAW, the first of the month before the Backlash Pay per view and had lost… Badly. She was essentially buried by Sasha Banks earlier, practically ruining her chances at being in for a title shot. There was no way she'd get it now… Or so she thought._

 _Blake just growled angrily at herself as she removed her wrestling gear, dumping her shorts, blouse, vest, tights and shoes on a bench in the locker room, leaving her standing there in her black laced bra and panties._ "What am I going to do…?"

 _It was at that moment that the door to the female locker room suddenly slammed open; almost coming off the hinges from the sheer force it was opened with. In stomped a man, a man who filled the room with raw sexual energy as he entered, making Blake's underwear dissolve off of her body and her pussy suddenly become drenched from the sexual energy in the room. It was the Game, TRRRRRRRRRRRIPLE HHHHHHHHH! His theme song "The Game" began to blast through the room from an unknown source as he stomped forward, stopping a pube hair's length from Blake and breathing heavily through his large, glorious nose._ "BLAKE BELLADONNA, HOW'D YOU LIKE TO BE IN THE RUNNING FOR A CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH AT WWWWWRRRRRRRESTLEMANIAAAAAAA!?"

 _Needless to say, Blake's entire body was trembling at the moment, not because she was scared, but because of the loud shouting and the extreme horniness she was feeling in her loins at this moment in time. It was obvious she was all about the game and wanted to play it._ "H-Hunter, Senpai! What are you- I mean… Of course I would!" _She nodded rapidly as she reached back and unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the ground as her ears curved down the front of her head._

"THEN BEND OVER AND GET READY TO PLAY THE GAME! AHAHAHA!" _Triple H yelled in delight as he ripped his entire suit off in one go, shoes and all, leaving both him and Blake naked in the locker room. His giant sledgehammer cock immediately sprung out and almost hit Blake in the face with how big it was, the strong musk of talent and metal coming from it._

"Yes, Sir!" _Blake replied without a moment's hesitation, turning herself around and bending over one of the benches, legs spread so her dripping wet pussy and tight asshole could be more easily accessed. She wanted this push badly and bah gawd almighty, she'd get it, whatever it'd take._

 _As soon as Blake's pussy lips parted even a tiny bit, Triple H pounced and instantaneously thrust his mighty hips forward, the great dick of dicks being inserted into the pussy's pussy and sliding all the one in there, managing to fit perfectly inside of Blake's surprisingly deep cunt hole._ "AHAHAHA! YES! YOU'RE NOT GETTING BURRIED, BLAKE! YOU'RE MY NUMBER ONE CAT GIRL!"

"OOOOOOOOH MY GOD, YES! T-TRIPLE H! THE GAME! I WANT TO PLAY YOU!" _Blake cried out in complete and utter bliss as her eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled out, the feeling of the massive shovel cock inside her overwhelming to her senses. It was like nothing she had ever felt before, not anything any man, woman or sex toy could provide._

"AND IT'S ONLY JUST BEGUN!" _Hunter screamed out in a mighty roar as he pulled out, only to immediately thrust back in and keep this going, a rough yet steading rhythm of fucking being created, a crescendo of the smacking of hips to ass gradually being made as it went on._

"OH MORE! MORE! I WANT IT IN ME! I WANT THE GAME'S BABIES! LET'S MAKE LITTLE CAT FAUNUS BABIES, HUNTER SENPAI!" _Blake moaned and groaned out at an astonishing volume, her tight cat pussy being fucked with each mega thrust of the game's corporate cock. She wanted more than this push; she wanted all of the pushes._

"OH STEPHANIE WON'T BE HAPPY ABOUT THAT! GOTTA KEEP VEEEEEEEEEERY QUIET OR ITS KATIE VICK MODE FOR YA, BELLADONNA! AHAHAHA!" _Hunter cried out as he trust even faster, roughly slapping and spanking Blake's read, raw ass cheeks as he began foaming at the mouth from how good this shit was._

"OH NO! NOT KATIE VIC- OOOOOOOOOOOOH!" _Blake screamed as she felt the sudden, pleasurable build up inside of her crotch area, her vagina feeling like it was on fire from pure, sweet, sexual energy and Hunter's cock power._

"ARE YOU GONNA CUM, BLAKE!?" _Triple H, yelled out to Blake, demanding an answer as his thrusts made his entire lower body seem like a blur, the speed and sheer power of them too much for the human mind the comprehend._

"OH YES! I'M GONNA CUM, HUNTER SENPAI! I'M CUMMIIIIIIIIING~!" _And just as she stated, Blake's juiced squirted out of her from around Triple H's cock, flying majestically in all directions and staining each corned, nook and cranny on the walls._

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" _Hunter cheered triumphantly as he bellowed out a mighty roar which shattered heaven, hell and the mortal plain of existence itself, his massive sledgehammer cock trembling before finally blowing, letting loose a tsunami of thick, creamy game cum inside of Blake._ "RAAAAAHAHAHA!"

 _Most of the cum spilled out when Triple H pulled out of Blake, leaving her entire body soaked in sweat, her juices and his cum as she leaned against the bench, legs trembling and womanhood dripping._ _Blake glanced back and gave a weak smile to Triple H, ears perking up a little._ "S-so… Do I… Get that push… Triple H Senpai?"

"Oh you get a push alright!" _Immediately after he said this, Triple H kicked Blake in the gat and stuck her head under his bulging ballsack, raising her arms up before jumping and slamming her face first into a large puddle of cum, A PEDIGREE! VINTAGE TRIPLE H!_ "WELCOME TO THE BUSINESS, KITTY CAT! AHAHAHA!" _Hunter laughed as he pranced out of the locker room, naked and covered in sexual juices._

 _Blake just lay there, unconscious and in a massive puddle of cum, discharge and her broken dreams. Meow._


End file.
